Where You Least Expect It
by Mawndo
Summary: Our favorite heroes were just trying to make a quick pit stop at a Pokemon Center after winning the Ecruteak Gym badge, but a trio of troublemakers as usual will try and get in the way. But something might be different about Ash, Misty, and Brock when it's all done. Some things just sort of, happen. Rated T just in case.
1. Your Typical Intro to Pokemon

**_Ash, Misty, and Brock were leaving Ecruteak City after defeating Morty and his Ghost Pokemon. The next stop was Olivine City and the Olivine Gym. While on their way, they decided to take a pit stop at a Pokemon center. They were greeted as usual by the Nurse Joy inside the Pokemon Center._**

"Hey, kids. How can I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked the trio with a smile.  
Brock immediately ran over to Nurse Joy and grabbed both of her hands.  
"I don't know if you can help my friends here but I can think of a few ways you can help me Nurse Joy!" Brock had hearts for eyes and was up to his usual antics before Misty grabbed his ear and carried him off somewhere.  
"Sorry about Brock, he gets like that. Could you check up on my Pokemon Nurse Joy? We just came from the Ecruteak Gym and would love a nice rest for a little while." Ash explained and asked the pink-haired nurse.  
"Sure thing. Would you like me to check up on your Pikachu too...er?" Nurse Joy didn't know his name yet.  
"It's Ash, sorry for not saying that earlier. What do you say buddy, ready for a check-up?" Ash looked at his companion on his shoulder.  
"Pika-pikachu!" The mouse Pokemon exclaimed and then jumped onto the shoulder of Nurse Joy. Ash then handed her the rest of his Pokeballs.  
"Alright Ash, I'll have your Pokemon checked up in no time at all. There's no one else here at the moment so you and your friends can head into the Cafeteria for refreshments and snacks, I'll be right out!" Nurse Joy said with a smile and started heading towards the examination room.  
"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy!" Ash smiled back and went to grab Brock and Misty to head over to the Cafeteria and take Nurse Joy up on her offer.

 _ **Meanwhile, the all too common Team Rocket trio was outside in the trees looking into the Pokemon Center, no doubt scheming a way to get all of our hero's Pokemon, or at least our little yellow friend.**_

"James, do you see anyone else beside the twerps in the Pokemon Center?" Jessie asked her blue haired companion.  
"Nope, no one at all. It looks like beside Nurse Joy and the twerps its basically empty. The Twerp handed over his pokeballs and Pikachu over to Joy." James explained what he saw happen.  
"Great, now we can't ambush him and take him by surprise if that's the case. We'll just have to wait then." Jessie slouched and sighed at the thought of waiting for another opportunity to steal Pikachu.  
Just then, Meowth came up and used his fury swipes attack on Jessie. "Get ya head in the game Jess! This is perfect. If we can take Pikachu and the rest of the twerps little Pokemon while the innocent Nurse has them, then once we grab em' the twerps won't even know we took em! It'll be a lot easier stealing from her and a Chansey than the twerps and all their Pokemon by their side!" Meowth explaind his "brilliant" plan to the rest of his Team Rocket companions.  
"Meowth you're a genius! I will get Weezing to use a smokescreen, we'll grab the Pokemon and get out quick on the balloon!" James said excitedly.  
"Good thinkin' Jimmy now let's get this started!" Meowth grabbed the two of them and headed for the Pokemon Center.

 **Uh-oh. Looks like our favorite Pink haired character is going to be in trouble. Will she be able to hold off Team Rocket or will they finally succeed in getting Ash's Pokemon? We'll just have to find out next time.**


	2. Stolen

_**We're back folks! Time to pick up where we left off with our favorite trio of troublemakers putting their plan into motion. Find out what happens now!**_

Narration/Actions  
 _'Thoughts'/emphasis  
_ "Speech"  
 **-Scenery Change-  
** ** _Author Speaking_**

 **-Examination Room-**

Nurse Joy was tending to the Pokemon in the examination room and thankfully found no issues with the Pokemon's health. She marveled at how well taken care of Ash's Pokemon were. They ate very well and were cared for with tremendous love it seemed as they all radiated the happiness out of them. _'I'll have to talk to Ash and his friends about this, I really must salute them for the effort they put into caring for these Pokemon.'_ Nurse Joy thought to herself, but was then interrupted by an knocking on the door. _'Who could that be? Maybe another trainer or maybe Ash is wondering how his Pokemon are doing?'_ She thought again before opening the door, only to be greeted by none other than Team Rocket.

"Excuse me, but I will be right with you at the front desk once I finish taking care of these Pokemon." Nurse Joy said smiling.  
"Don't worry Miss, we're here to pick up these Pokemon." Jessie responded to her.  
"But these Pokemon belong to another trainer, they don't belong to you." She said with some confusion on her face.  
"That's where you're wrong Joy, they belong to _us_ now. Weezing smokescreen attack!" James commanded his Pokemon and it obeyed, breathing out a large smokescreen across the room. Nurse Joy couldn't see with all the smoke, and coughed until it cleared up. By the time that came, all of Ash's Pokeballs were missing and so was Pikachu.  
"Oh no! I need to go tell them what's happened and look for those three!" Nurse Joy nervously ran out of the examination room and to the Cafeteria where Ash and co. were on standby.

 **-Cafeteria-**

"So Ash, now that you have 4 badges you're only another 4 away from the Johto League, excited?" Brock asked the boy.  
"Yeah Brock! I get wait to get to Olivine- Wait, is Nurse Joy running towards us?" Ash's eye caught a view of pink hair running towards them.  
"Yeah and she looks like she's uneasy about something!" Misty pointed out as they got up to see Nurse Joy.  
"Ash... your Pokemon... they..." Nurse Joy tried making out a sentence as she was gasping for air.  
"Hold on, take a few breaths first, did something happen to my Pokemon?" Ash asked.  
She nodded her head and took a deep breath. "I was attacked by 2 strangers and a Meowth, then a Weezing used a smokescreen and when the smoke cleared they were all gone. I'm so sorry this all my fault for not being careful." Joy managed to get it all out.  
"Ash that sounds like Team Rocket!" Brock pointed out the obvious to everyone.  
"Yeah it definitely is. Looks like they tried something more clever but we'll get them back. I'll need your guys' help since I can't battle with no Pokemon. Don't worry Nurse Joy, we will get them back as soon as possible!" Ash and his friends began running out towards the exit.  
"Wait! I let this happen on my watch so I will come and help you three get them back. Chansey are you ready?" The pink haired woman turned towards her assistant.  
"Chansey!" The Pokemon responded with a lot of eagerness to get started. They all ran out into the woods to scout for Team Rocket.

 **-Woods Near The Pokemon Center-**

"We can't cover all this ground by ourselves. Maybe we should split up?" Misty suggested.  
"This would be easier if I had Noctowl with me but I agree, we should go in pairs in opposite directions." Ash was for the plan.  
"Don't worry Ash, Noctowl isn't the only Flying Pokemon we have, go Crobat!" Brock yelled and threw his Pokeball, Crobat emerging from it.  
"Crobat, search the sky for Team Rocket! Misty and I will head east, you and Nurse Joy head west. Take Onix with you so that if you see them Onix's roar is loud enough for us to hear and come to you. If we find it, I'll have Crobat go and get you." Brock laid out the plan to everyone and gave Ash Onix's Pokeball. They all nodded their heads and our teams of Brock and Misty and then Ash and Joy went on the search for Team Rocket.

 **-Team Brock and Misty-**

"Do you think they'll be alright with just Onix and Chansey, Brock? They're outnumbered by Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, Wobbufett, and don't forget Meowth is as much as a Pokemon as the rest of them" The Water Pokemon trainer asked with a large degree of worry on her face.  
"Don't worry Misty, I get the feeling Chansey is tough. Don't forget the plan either, we're just supposed to find them and them join back up so that we can fight them full strength in a Pokemon battle. I purposely put Nurse Joy with Ash so that she will calm him down if he tries to run out after them, and even he knows he can't attack with only my Onix against them." Brock calmed her down and she was relieved knowing Brock's true intentions with the team formations.  
"You know Brock, you can be pretty smart sometimes." Misty complimented him.

 **-Team Ash and Joy-**

Ash and Joy were running together in the east side of the woods, not saying anything and moving quite quickly. It was Joy who was in front and came to an abrupt halt and put her hand in front of Ash, signaling to come to a stop.  
"Nurse Joy, what is it?! We can't afford to take it slow with all my Pokemon missing!" Ash said rather loudly.  
"Shhh." Nurse Joy put a finger over her lips. "Take a look ahead." She pointed towards a clearing in the woods where it was none other than Team Rocket enjoying a picnic, thinking they got away clean from Nurse Joy and the "twerps."  
"Oh okay, I see them. I should get Onix out and have him alert Brock that they're here." Ash began to take the Pokeball out when Nurse Joy put her hand on his arm to stop him.  
"Wait, we can take them by surprise and Onix will just give away our position to them right away. I have a plan." Joy explained.  
"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Ash asked. All Joy did was reply with a smirk and then brought her mouth up to Ash's ear.

 _ **That's all! What does Nurse Joy have in store for Team Rocket? Is she making the right call by not alerting Brock and Misty? Why doesn't Team Rocket ever get away while they can? You'll find out soon!**_


End file.
